Loving Isabella
by MoleCherry
Summary: Isabella Agrioli is a lovely, poor, Italian girl. She grew up a farmer. Somehow she catches the attention of Prince Emiliano Valisari of Italy. But she also catches the heart of Prince Kaden Schreave of Illéa. DISCLAIMER: KIERA CASS OWNS MOST OF THIS. OKAY? I AM NOT STEALING ANYTHING. AT ALL. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.


" _Buongiorno, mamma._ " I kissed my mother's cheek as I passed by her.

" _Ciao._ Can you help your father in the farm today?" She usually let me help her make breakfast in the morning.

" _Bene._ No help in the kitchen today?"

"I would never turn down your help. It's just, he's working himself out. Just for the family. I would help, but..." She motioned around the kitchen.

" _Papà_ is working in the field early today." I noted.

" _Sì._ " She nodded.

I sighed and walked outside. We weren't rich like other families. But we had enough. Queen Nicolletta gave us enough land to make food for us. Also, gave us the money to send me and my younger sister to school. She is so generous. I adore her.

Once he was in view, I walked a little faster. My father was tilling the land. He was lean, but had muscle. His hands were callused from all the farm work.

" _Ciao Papà. Hai bisogno di aiuto con questo?_ "

He lifted his head. "No, Isabella. I can manage."

"I'll milk the cow. And maybe collect the eggs from the chickens."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. " _Bene._ Let Carina help you."

I sighed. Carina is my younger sister. She is 13. And the most annoying thirteen year old I've ever met. Once, she embarrassed me in front on this one gentleman. He was very handsome and kind and—

"Isabella?"

I shot my eyes in his direction. " _Sì!_ I'll go get her right now." I rushed towards the direction of the house.

Once I got in my sister was happily talking to my mother about something. My mother looked over her shoulder. "Bella?"

I was panting. Halfway towards the house, I broke into a run. " _Aqcua. Por favore._ " My mother handed me a cup of water. I finished it with ladylike gulps.

Carina walked over to me. Her hands on her hips. " _Che cosa è successo, Isabella?_ "

I put the cup down. "We have work to do."

"I'm helping _mamma_ in the kitchen."

"Well, _papà_ told me to let you help me. You can collect the chickens."

" _Isabella, tu e Carina sono la scuola in un'ora._ " My mother reminded us. Carina let out a sigh of disgust. She loves school, just she doesn't like the teachers. She tries really hard, just her teachers don't count it as effort.

I nodded. " _Lo so mamma._ " I walked to the barn. Where the cow was.

"Bella, why do the teachers like you better?"

"I don't know Carina. I could tutor you. If it helps."

" _Grazie._ " She quickly changed the subject after that. "Don't you think Prince Emiliano is so handsome."

I shrugged. " _Sì._ " I grabbed a basket and walked out to the chicken's coop. Hopefully they laid eggs.

"That's all you have to say? He is amazing! I wonder what would feel like to actually meet him."

"Like the prince will want to meet a poor farmer's daughter. He'd put his time into rich girls, not us."

"How could you think that? You think our prince is like that?"

"Aren't they all?" I argued back as I opened the door. " _Alzati, pollo._ " The chicken stood. Three eggs. I picked them up, one by one, and placed them into the basket. " _Grazie._ " I went to the next chicken.

Carina copied my actions. "What about the princes of Illéa?"

Let's see. Prince Kaden is dreamy. Prince Osten is too young for me. And I'm pretty sure Prince Consort Ahren of France isn't part of Illéa anymore. I think me and Princess Eadlyn would talk but not be good friends. We would just talk about life.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How annoying you are." I finished collecting the eggs and placed them on the table so Carina could take them inside. Now to milk the cow.

"Can I milk her this time? You do it all the time."

"Okay. I'll take the eggs back to mamma. I'm not coming back, I need to get ready for school."

Carina nodded and waved her hand. "I can do it, Isabella. No need to hover over me."

" _Va bene._ " And I walked out, holding both baskets.

 _Time skip_

"Isabella! _Ciao._ " My best friend, Gianna, ran over to me.

" _Ciao,_ Gianna."

" _Come va?_ "

" _Sono grande. E tu?_ "

"Same."

I nodded. "My sister and I had a fight about Prince Emiliano this morning."

"Why am I not surprised?" She linked her elbow with mine.

"I'm going to walk around the capital after school. Do you want to come?" I ran a hand through my hair.

" _Sì!_ "

"Your _padre_ won't mind?"

She shrugged. "I'll just ask him. Will your parents be okay with you walking around the capital?"

"Sì. I asked my _mamma_ before I left. But, Carina has to come."

She groaned. "I'll ask my _papà_ to take her home. She'll bother us."

"If he says yes, she's not coming."

" _Va bene._ "


End file.
